Conventional valves have been used to regulate fluid pressure and flow in different applications. In some applications, a lengthy tube having a small inner diameter have been used to regulate fluid pressure, such as in fluidic systems that direct flow of reagents through a flow cell containing a sensor array. Long tubes and multiple valves have conventionally been employed in these systems to discard reagents after exiting a flow cell and sensor array. However, as the length of a tube increases, so does the possibility of clogs within the tube, as well as the cost to manufacture a lengthy tube having a desired precision. In addition, variance in the inner diameter of such tubes leads to reduced accuracy when controlling fluid flow and leads to difficulty in calibrating fluid flow systems. In view of the above, it would be advantageous to have a device for regulating fluid flow which overcame the deficiencies of current approaches.